A fight for the Ages!
by Already-Lost-It
Summary: Basically fights between Hellsing and Kuroshitsuji characters...with a plot! I'm gonna need some feedback on this one so please tell me what you think. Rated M for safety, violence, and language.


**This idea just would not leave me alone. I recently finished watching Hellsing Ultimate and…yeah it was badass so I thought of this. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor Hellsing Ultimate**

People live in a world where darkness and light are in a constant war. Weather its when people kill each other or when the very agents of light and dark collide, either against each other or themselves. It can happen in the same place or between two alternate versions of the same world. This is one such fight.

A fight between two alternate versions of the city of London. Specifically between two immortals who gladly crush all in their way to get to their goal. Who both willingly serve a human master and aid them in their own quest.

Alucard the original vampire, known as Nosferatu, Count Dracula, and the No-Life King. A man who can terrorize the world with his mere existence and will haunt the nightmares of those who see him. Donned in a crimson Victorian coat and red tinted sunglasses, Alucard is a sight straight out a nightmare. His pistols are always loaded and he is always eager to use them. He will do whatever it takes to follow his master's orders. He will kill anyone who gets in his way and will destroy all who threaten his master.

Sebastian Michaels is a demon who serves a butler. Subtler than most would expect and has impeccable manner that is so rarely seen. Wearing a black tailcoat and white gloves, this red eyed man is as classy as can be while also maintaining a look of intimidation about him. He doesn't carry any weapons with him but will use whatever he can as one including bullets that were actually shot at him. He will do whatever it takes to serve his master and with a high amount of class along with it. Treating most problems like it's a small annoyance rather than get worked up about most things.

The master of Alucard and the only authority he respects is Sir Integra Fairbrooke Windgates Hellsing. She is a woman with long blonde hair and tan skin. She has a commanding presence that forces you to respect her. Even when facing impossible odds she remains calm and collected. Head of the Hellsing family and expert vampire hunter she keeps the population of England in a blissful ignorance of the vampire threat through her commands.

The master of Sebastian is a young boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. He has short blue hair and fair skin. He has an eye patch over his right eye to hide the seal that binds Sebastian to him as his servant. He is a cold person that tries not to build bonds with anyone since once the contract with Sebastian is complete he has his soul removed. Secretly he cares a lot about his servants and his late family. He views life a game of chess where he is the king and everyone else are his pawns.

These two groups of people, the Hellsing organization and the Phantomhive manor, both live in a supernatural world. Hellsing with its vampires, werewolves, and holy monstrosities, are more than ready to fight anything else that shows itself to be a threat. While the Phantomhive servants have fewer numbers they have a willpower that is rarely seen in the world of today.

The main fighting force of the Hellsing organization is the mercenary group known as the Wild Geese. Led by the exuberant Pip Beradotte, a French man with a passion for combat that is only matched by his enjoyment of life. The Wild Geese are a very brave group that will stand at the gates of hell, for the right price of coarse. They use various weapons but tend to favor the AK-47 as their primary choice. They tend to use blessed rounds to combat vampires and keep regular bullets on hand in case someone gets into the manor.

The secondary line of defense is the butler of the Hellsing estate, Walter C. Darnez. He was an expert vampire hunter and has a manner that is only matched by his skill. His weapon of choice is the use of fiber wire that he controls like a puppet master. These wires can cut through almost anything and he uses them to their absolute fullest. Along side Walter there is Seras Victoria, an ex-police officer that Alucard turned into a vampire. She is the most "normal" of the group not being a full out fighter. Her weapon of choice is a sniper rifle and the custom made one called Harkonnen, the anti-freak cannon. She can enter an enraged state when she sees or smells blood and gains her complete power but doesn't know when to stop the killing until someone does something to stop her.

The main force of the Phantomhive manor is actually only three servants. Finny is a young man who was experimented on at an early age to give him unnatural strength, to the point of knocking trees down as he runs. Typically he doesn't exactly know how to control his strength and can cause damage to others as well. Mei-Rin is an Assassin that is working as a maid. She uses twin pistols at long distances as well as a sniper rifle when she is stationary. She tends to jump from cover to cover in order to keep herself from getting cornered. Bardroy was a soldier and was known as a great rifleman and infantry unit. In combat he uses a bolt-action rifle to take out single targets from a long distance. The final member of the Phantomhive group is a noncombatant named Tanaka. He is an intelligent old man that is usually seen as a small almost comical version of himself. When his real form is used he often gives important insight to the situation but his stamina is very low and he can't hold the form for long.

**Okay I'm gonna call it quits on this chapter. Just an introduction to the groups. Let me know what ya'll think and if you've got an idea for it let me hear it. Obviously in Hellsing this takes place after the Valentine attack but before the war. As for Black Butler, well I have no clue where I could put this. Let me know what you think okay?**

**Till next time.**


End file.
